SITUATION
by Rielle P
Summary: Staring at the freshman Tezuka still had to ask why the gods got him trapped inside a room with his object of affection, and again he tried to remember how in the world they got there in the first place. Pillar Pair TezuRyo Fluff and Kissing


Kari: Well here's another one shot for our dear couple ^^

Ryoma: che, don't you have anything better to do? Like let's say, updating your fic?

Kari: *fidgets* I'm trying okay jeez *grumbles*

Ryoma: *rolls eyes* Mada mada dane

Kari: Mou! You're so frustrating *Sticks out tongue*

Ryoma: Oh, so mature *snorts* Kari doesn't own Prince of Tennis, she never will

Kari: Gah! A girl can dream cant she?! Anyways beware! Shounen-ai, ooc-ness and fluff is about!

Kunimitsu: Let's get on with the fic shall we?

Kari: Hai, hai *waves hand* No need to be hasty Mitsu! And on with the fic!

-----(+)-----

SITUATION

It was strange how they had ended up stuck together alone. Scooting closer, the raven haired freshman sighed. Beside him a stiff looking Tezuka stared out the sole window with furrowed eyebrows. Shivering the golden eyed boy huffed angrily as he stood rubbing his arms together furiously as he walked (read stomped) towards the door before attempting to jingle the door knob into oblivion. Hearing a short stifled snort his cat like eyes turned towards his captain with a heated glare. How can he find their situation amusing?! Tucking his hands beneath his armpits Ryoma huffed before walking back to sit beside the standing captain, who still looked partly amused by his kohai's antics. Sitting down beside the boy Tezuka closed his eyes sighing inwardly.

"Echizen, attempting to destroy the door won't get it opened"

"Buchou, at least I'm trying to open the damn thing" he dead panned "We've been in here for a while and I want to go home and feed Karupin"

Staring at the freshman Tezuka still had to ask why the gods got him trapped inside a room with his object of affection, and again he tried to remember how in the world they got there in the first place.

-----(+)-----

EARLIER THAT DAY…

Stepping back Echizen pulled his hand back to return the ball to the other side of the court completely opposite to where his opponent was. Smirking cockily he pulled his white Fila cap down his face as he rested his racket against his shoulder.

"mada mada dane, Eiji-sempai"

"Mou, so mean Ochibi! Nya" Pouting Eiji huffed as oishi annpunced the score as 2-6 in Echizen's favor.

Approaching the net the golden eyed boy held out his hand with a small (Miniscule honestly) smile towards his fellow cat-like sempai.

"It was a good game Eiji-sempai"

"Nya! Kawai Ochibi~" reaching over the net the hyper red head squeezed the freshman against the net and himself. Struggling widely Ryoma's muffled voice was left unheard as oxygen deprivation became apparent.

"Kikumaru, let him go"

Jumping in surprise Kikumaru abruptly let go of the slightly blue Ryoma, letting the younger one crumple to the ground in a heap, gasping for breath.

"Mou. Tezuka-buchou! You surprised me nya!"

Ignoring the red head Tezuka walked towards the freshman kneeling beside him.

"Are you alright Echizen?"

Looking up golden eyes looked into deep hazel ones and for a moment the stared at each other intensely. Breaking his gaze the captain tilted his head slightly before speaking.

"Echizen?"

Jolting, Echizen looked away before nodding in answer to his question. Tezuka offered a hand to the boy who uncertainly accepted the offer a small blush spreading across his cheeks. In a rare moment of clumsiness, Echizen stepped on his shoe lace causing himself to fall. Tezuka, seeing as the freshman was attached to his arm, was dragged down with the boy causing him to fall on top of Ryoma with a grunt.

The short debacle caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare wide eyed at the extremely suggestive position that the two had fallen in.

Tezuka as he was dragged down, was on top of the ichinen, realizing that he might hurt the other boy, had used his arms to catch himself by placing them on both sides of Ryoma's head stopping himself from completely falling on him. His right leg was in between both of the others and their lower torso were pressed together. His glasses were askew on his nose and he winced at the slight pain that throbbed through his arms. Ryoma on the other hand still had his hand wrapped around the others arm while his other limb was pressed against the captain's chest. His cap had flown off during the fall and his head and back throbbed in pain causing him to groan. (Quite adorably too)

Ryoma was in pain and the captain was definitely no feather to carry. His vision blurred and a soft whimper left his lips. Tezuka's eyes widened in alarm at the sound and looked down in worry causing his glasses to fall off his nose. Vision blurring he opened his mouth to ask if the other was alright but was thwarted as he felt soft, warm lips against his.

Ryoma, seeing as he had no sense of coherency at the moment, had not noticed that Tezuka had moved and slowly raised his head. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt the his lips press against partly dry ones and all confusion left his head as the slightly rough contact brought on a sudden sense of clarity that left him shocked and lip locked against a frozen Tezuka.

For a moment time came to jarring stop as their lips seem to burn with great sensitivity. Their lips were barely pressed yet it seemed like they could feel every breath the other gave as warmth slowly fanned out from their neck to their cheeks and with a sudden jolt Tezuka pushed off the golden eyed boy opting to sit across from him, he had enough time to compose himself that there was barely a pink tinge across his cheeks as his blurred vision stared down at the ground, his glasses lay forgotten beside Ryoma.

Ryoma who was still red from the impromptu kiss slowly sat up a trembling hand touching his lips lightly. He could still feel the warmth of Tezuka's lips against them, the warmth of his breath across his face. Cheeks burning golden eyes looked up from beneath unruly bangs to stare at the captain. It amazed him to realize how different his captain looked without his glasses. He looked so much younger and his eyes much clearer. In the haze of his mind Ryoma absently noted that his captain's eyes looked quite beautiful like that and tried to convince himself that the pain that was once again throbbing on the back of his head, had influenced that thought.

Tezuka began to worry when the younger boy kept silent and partly disturbed when he did nothing but stare at him blankly. Standing shakily he knelt beside the boy waving a hand slowly in front of his face. The action got a reaction, Echizen's eyes followed the movement slowly and nothing more, but what he did worried the chocolate haired captain more.

Like a wave people erupted in worried chatter, Oishi flew towards them in full mother hen mode with Kikumaru following behind him. Fuji's lips were pursed in a worried frown while Momoshiro rushed over worried for his best buddy. Inui was behind Oishi and Kaido was off to the side but it was obvious from his tense shoulders that he too was worried for their resident cocky brat.

"Tezuka! What happened is Echizen alright?!" Frantic Oishi knelt beside the dazed freshman who was idly holding Tezuka's glasses tracing its frame lightly.

"Oishi, I think he might have a concussion from the fall" Tezuka answered stonily.

"Ochibi! Daijobu?!" Like a spring Kikumaru hopped in place. His worry caused his voice to rise a notch making the younger boy wince.

"Sempai, urasai" Still holding Tezuka's glasses he ground his teeth as he tried to clear his head "to loud"

"Gomen ne, ochibi nya" a bit put off Kikumaru shifted from foot to foot looking at him worriedly. "demo sa daijoubu?"

"I'm fine" Shakily Ryoma tried to stand and succeeding in doing so. Swaying for a bit the emerald haired boy's leg gave in and he buckled. Luckily Tezuka was quick to catch him supporting the boy with both arms he shifted his arms to go beneath his arm pits and knees so that he could carry him bridal style. "Tezuka-buchou! Put me down I'm fine!"

"You are not fine and I'm taking you to the infirmary" Ignoring the boy in arms he turned to the shocked regulars. "Oishi, I leave the rest of the practice with you, send someone up to the infirmary with my and Echizen's things" Shifting the boys weight so that he would be more comfortable in carrying him he bowed his head towards the vice captain "Yudan sezu ni ikou"

"Hai, I understand. I'll send Momo up with your things" Turning back to the Tennis club members he ordered them back to work before turning back to Tezuka "Take care of him Tezuka" receiving a nod in reply Oishi nodded back before walking towards the court. He was confident that Tezuka would be able to take care of the boy, he had nothing to worry about.

Ryoma on the other looked a bit miffed at being ignored. His head was a bit clearer now but it still hurt. Looking at his hand he twirled the glasses around his fingers one more time before leaning up to place them on the captain's nose with a slight smirk.

"Can't see without them now can you Buchou?"

Blinking in surprise Tezuka tilted his head in thanks before shifting his arms once more and began walking back towards the school. "Aa"

Feeling a bit dazed still Ryoma rested his head against the captain's shoulders eyes closing. The slight rocking motion of his captain's movements, the rise and fall of his chest and the warmth he radiated was enough to make him sleepy. He felt very comfortable in his arms and he wondered if he would have felt the same if it was any other person.

"don't sleep Echizen"

"But I'm sleepy buchou"

"Don't"

Reaching the infirmary Tezuka opened the door with difficulty seeing as he was carrying Ryoma in his arms. After successfully entering the room he was disappointed to find that there was no one inside. Walking over to one of the curtained beds he slipped inside and gently put the drowsy boy down on one. He watched with soft eyes as Ryoma yawned snuggling into the bed like a cat. Sighing inaudibly Tezuka moved to remove the boy's shoes before slipping passed the curtains dividing the room and the bed. Poking around the room he found a freezer that had ice inside it and conveniently found the ice bag in one of the drawers. After preparing the ice bag he headed back towards the bed after ensuring the door was closed after Momoshiro came and left to leave their things. Tezuka was startled to find Ryoma staring at him as he entered through the curtains. His golden eyes were half lidded and his face was set into a placid façade. He had rolled over to his stomach so his arms were supporting his head as he lay sprawled across the small bed.

"Echizen, does your head still hurt?" Tezuka asked approaching the bed. He received a slow nod in return and stiffly Tezuka ran a hand through the others hair, for a moment he marveled at its softness before frowning as he felt a lump which consequently caused the other to wince in pain. "Sorry"

"It's okay" Ryoma muttered softly. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore, just a head ache"

Frowning Tezuka sighed once again before scooting closer to the boy "move a bit"

After changing their positions Tezuka sat with his back against a wall (he had taken his shoes off of course) on his lap Echizen's head lay facing away from the captain, a blush painted across his cheeks (which was conveniently hidden by his hair). Tezuka who was inwardly rejoicing his situation had the ice bag pressed gently on the boys lump.

Both didn't speak, they need not feel the desire to fill the air with senseless chatter. They felt comfortable enough with just each other's presence and it was more than enough to satisfy them without feeling awkward. Time ticked on with Tezuka sporadically running his hands through Ryoma's emerald tinted hair and slowly both fell asleep unaware of what their carelessness would lead to.

-----(+)-----

PRESENT TIME…

And so here they were stuck inside the schools infirmary with the doors locked from the outside, trying and failing to find a way to get out of that god forsaken room. Tezuka inwardly berated himself for being so careless and falling asleep like he did. Apparently the door of the infirmary had a glitch that it would lock itself from the outside if it was shut to strongly, (From when Momoshiro exited) seeing as the nurse wasn't there and he had not found it prudent to turn on the light inside the room seeing as it was still bright out that afternoon no one found it important enough to check if there was still someone inside the room.

Thus brings us back to their unusual situation.

"Buchou, at least I'm trying to open the damn thing" he dead panned "We've been in here for a while and I want to go home and feed Karupin" pursing his lips he raised an eyebrow in question "What are we going to do Tezuka-buchou? My cell phone's dead and so is yours"

Crossing his legs Tezuka frowned. He watched as the other shivered from the cold seeing as he was only wearing his tennis shirt. Ryoma had told him earlier that his jersey was in the washer because his 'baka oyaji' had spilled coffee on it that morning. Since it was nearing December the nights were far too cool to be wearing something so thin.

"Are you cold?"

"No, and you didn't answer my question Buchou" frowning (read pout) Ryoma crossed his arms and tried to still his shivering appearing to look strong. It was embarrassing enough that he had to see him like that earlier. He couldn't show anymore weakness to his buchou.

"Don't lie, and I'm not quite sure" Face indifferent he took off his jersey and offered it towards the other in a silent command.

"Don't need it" Turning away from the captain Echizen frowned towards the wall he wasn't some girl to be cared for.

Frowning Tezuka lowered his hands and wore the jacket once more. His eyes were intense as he watched the boy try to quell his shivers. Running a hand through his hair in a rare sign of annoyance Tezuka moved quickly and wrapped his arms around the freshman, tucking his dark head beneath his chin. Ryoma froze in surprise eyes widening as he felt his captain's warm arms around him.

"Bu-Buchou?"

"Just let me warm you"

Blinking curiously Ryoma looked up to meet Tezuka's warm hazel eyes and blushing face. Smiling softly in return a soft blush rose from his cheeks as he snuggled into the others arms basking in his warmth.

"Uisu"

Relaxing Tezuka wrapped his arms more securely around the boy in content. He was aware that he was showing more of himself than he probably should but he couldn't find himself caring.

'_I can't believe that I fell so deeply in love with a brat like you'_

Breathing deeply the golden-eyed boy took in his captain's musky scent of pine and cinnamon. He wondered why he felt so comfortable with someone who hardly spoke, why he admired the captain so much it hurt and how he saw beyond all of his pretensions.

'_Buchou, thank you for finding me, thank you for seeing me'_

Burying his nose against the others dark head Tezuka smiled. Ryoma slowly pulled away looking into the others eyes, before raising a hand to take off his glasses and placing it beside them.

"Tezuka-buchou you have beautiful eyes"

Leaning closer Ryoma stopped a few centimeter away from the others face. He legs straddled the other as he placed his hands on the other's shoulders.

"Really beautiful"

Blinking he stared into the others cat like eyes in return moving closer. His arms unconsciously moved to support the others back preventing him from falling.

"Really now?"

Eye lids lowering Ryoma nodded moving closer, merely a hairs width away from the others lips. Moving a hand to caress the others cheek with his thumb he answered in a breathless voice.

"Yes, very much so"

Eyes half lidded both the captain and freshman moved forwards pressing their lips together softly, barely touching. Pulling away Tezuka moved his arms up to Ryoma's nape gently caressing the hair there.

"Echizen—" he paused pressing their foreheads together "Ryoma" he paused again tasting the name and letting it roll of his tongue "Ryoma, I am very fond of you"

Blinking in surprise, Ryoma stifled a giggle as he stared into his captain's eyes.

"Fond? Well I just had an epiphany Tezuka-buchou" pausing he wrinkled his nose "May I call you Kunimitsu?" Receiving a nod he continued "Kunimitsu-buchou, I just had an epiphany" Smiling he pressed both of his hands against the others cheeks "Kunimitsu, I just happen discover that I love you"

Eyes widening Tezuka slowly smiled back.

"Really now?"

"Yes, if truth be told"

Realizing a soft chuckle and fully surprising the other he pressed his lips fully against the others soft pink ones. Pushing his hands through the others dark locks he tilted his head to further press their lips together. A soft moan escaped the others lips as he tightened his legs around Tezuka arms wrapping around the others neck in an attempt to smother himself against the others lips in a nearly bruising kiss. Tezuka meanwhile ran his other hand down the others back while the other caressed his hair. Slowly his tongue darted out to trace the younger boy's lips languidly and he hummed in approval when Ryoma opened his mouth to accept him. Letting his tongue trace the others cavern he moaned slightly as Ryoma began to move his tongue with his in an erotic dance. Their breath became harsher and faster, hearts thumping against their chests as finally the need for air surfaced and they pulled away from each other gasping for breath. Smiling Ryoma pressed his forehead against the others.

"Interesting I do believe that this is the third time you've kissed me today captain"

"Do you dislike it?"

"No, not at all, in fact I rather like it"

Breathing normally again Ryoma eyes softened as he let go of all pretensions and smiled his most earnest smile.

"I love you captain"

Smiling back gently Tezuka ran a thumb across the others partly bruised lips.

"I as well" pausing Tezuka sighed in relief "I love you"

Laying down on the bed Tezuka kept his arms wrapped around the other boy nose buried in his emerald tinged hair breathing deeply. Ryoma gently closed his eyes savoring the others presence.

"Oyasumi, Kunimitsu-buchou"

"Aa, oyasumi"

And slowly both fell asleep once more in each other's arm. For now that was all that mattered they'd take care of other possible problems (AKA: the regulars and their family) on another time but for now they were happy to be together and honestly they really didn't care about what others thought. Sometimes situation brings effects that were unavoidable and there was no use in running away from the inevitable when all you had to do was accept it.

-----(+)-----

OWARI

-----(+)-----

A/N: And finished! Hope you like it, though I think this was just pointless fluff ^^;;; Anyways like before any requests for Ryo/tezu or sana or fuji or ato or yuki or OT5 one shots are being accepted in reviews though I can't promise I answering all requests I'll do as much as I can if possible and oh yeah remember to give me a theme to go on as well.

Anyways thank you for reading my short oneshot I love all my readers, review please…. They help me write seriously ^^


End file.
